Secrets That Stay: Book One
by Victory's Wonder
Summary: Being the only trans-gender child in the family, Dustin's life is hard all over. When his secret gets out, what will happen? And who told? Read and find out in this second generation FF.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted this to be longer but it didn't turn out that way. Sorry it's short. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writintg it! Which is a lot!**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I only own the kids, friends, etc. **

Chapter One

Soft stepping noises echoed through the alley as a young boy walked past the high brick walls that surrounded him. He wore a dark purple hoodie and faded blue jean pants. His hair was a brown shade and eyes were a soft blue.

_Stupid Mom!_ he thought. _She loves my sister more than she loves me anyways! Why do I even bother to try?_

A small tear slid down the side of his face. He didn't even bother to wipe it away. He let it slide down his face followed by another and another.

''Hey!'' a voice echoed from behind.

_No. Please go away._ he thought.

''Hey! Come on, man! I know you can hear me!'' it said again. The boy turned around to find his older brother running up behind him.

He was wearing a dark red hoodie with dark blue jean pants. His eyes were a deep blue and hair a dark brown.

''Go away, Aaron.'' he whispered. All he wanted was to be left alone.

''Come on, Dustin!'' Aaron half yelled.

''I said go away!'' Dustin turned around and started walking farther down the alley.

Aaron grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around so they were facing each other again. ''Why can't you just talk this out with Mom?'' Aaron asked. Dustin tried to get away but Aaron held tight to his shoulder.

''She won't listen anyways.'' he whispered back. Dustin swatted his brother's hand away.

''Mom and Dad are really worried about you.'' Aaron said.

''Then why didn't they come after me?'' Aaron thought for a moment before replying. ''Because I know where you come when you get mad. They don't.''

Dustin looked down at the ground. His eyes filled with tears.

''Please, just let me take you home.'' Aaron offered. Dustin grabbed his brothers hand and let Aaron lead him home.

''Autumn Nicole Seville!'' his mother yelled when they got inside the house. ''You know better than to run off like that!''

''I'm not Autumn!'' Dustin hissed between his teeth.

''Brittany, dear...'' his father began putting a hand on Brittany's shoulder to try and calm her down.

''Not now, Alvin!'' she yelled at her husband and pushed away his hand.

''Brittany!'' Alvin yelled. Brittany was taken back at Alvin's response. ''Give her.. I mean, him, some time to explain.'' he said softly.

Brittany's face went from angry to calm. ''Fine.'' she relpied. ''Now explain.''

Dustin shuffled his feet. ''Well, first off, stop calling me Autumn.''

''But that's your name.'' Brittany said and crossed her arms.

''No! My name is Dustin! Not Autumn!'' his voice began to grow louder. Alvin looked at his son with a warning glare.

''Hey, Mom, what's for dinner?''Brandan walked down the staircase following his sister, Sophia. Brandan wore a dark blue shirt and ripped jeans. His eyes were crystal blue and hair was light brown. Sophia wore a pink and white tye-die shirt and a pair old blue jean shorts. Her eyes were a crystal blue and hair a shade of brown.

''Go to your room!'' Brittany glared at her kids. They froze at the bottom of the stairs, took one glance at each other and ran back up the staircase.

''Aaron, go check on your brother and sister.'' Alvin said and nodded his head toward the stairs. Aaron did as told and ran upstairs.

''Okay, fine, Dustin!'' Brittany sat down on the couch. Alvin sat down next to her and Dustin sat on the couch opposite to his mom.

''Second, stop buying me girl clothes.'' Dustin eyes his mom.

Brittany grew aggravated. ''Ugh! Why can't you just be happy as a girl?'' Brittany screamed. Alvin put his arm around her shoulder. She shot a death glare toward him and he moved his arm.

''Britt, calm down.'' Alvin soothed.

''I'm not a girl!'' Dustin screamed back. His face shaded a red color, just like Alvin's did when he was angry. He ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. He leaned his back toward the door and slumped down on the floor.

_Why doesn't she understand?_ he asked himself._ I'm not a girl!_

Dustin stood on his feet and ran to his bathroom. He shut the door and locked it. Dustin opened the cabinet door and searched for something... sharp. There it was. A razor.

He grabbed the razor and pulled his hoodie sleeve up to his elbow. He slid the razor blade across his arm. Blood oozed from the cut. He did it again and layed the razor down on the sink.

Tears fell from his eyes and sobs escaped his mouth as he held his arm. He turned on the faucet and let water run over his cuts. He looked through his cabinet again until he found a bottle of alcohol. He opened the bottle and poured some of it on his arm.'

''Damn!'' he cursed under his breath and put the lid back on. He put the lid back on the alcohol and rinsed off the bloody razor and put them away. He stared at his new scars and rubbed his hand over them.

He pulled his hoodie sleeve back down and went back in his room. He grabbed the remote to his TV and put it on a music channel. Music was a way he could get away from everything.

When he turned to the channel, he stopped and layed his remote down. He rested his head on his pillow and waited as one song went off and another came on to take its place.

A soft tune began to play from the screen. He layed and listened carefully as each word stuck in his head.

_You feel out of breath, used up, and broken down._  
_Just like a shattered glass in pieces on the ground._  
_Some days you wanna scream but you can't make make a sound._  
_But your not alone._

_Here comes another day, here comes another fight._  
_You'd rather give it up then give it one more try._  
_Cause no one understands the way you feel inside._  
_But your not alone._

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._  
_All your battles are lost._  
_You've been cheated (mistreated.)_  
_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._  
_Hold on a little bit longer._  
_Trust me, you'll see._  
_You'll be so much stronger. (You'll be so much stronger)_

_It's only temporary but it feel like your stuck._  
_Like no wishing well could ever change your luck._  
_They say when one door closes another opens up._  
_You walk right through yeah you know what to do._

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._  
_All your battles are lost._  
_You've been cheated (mistreated.)_  
_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._  
_Hold on a little bit longer._  
_Trust me, you'll see._  
_You'll be so much stronger. (You'll be so much stronger)_

_You'll might have to bend but your not gonna break._  
_Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face._  
_You know deep down inside, you've got what takes._

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._  
_All your battles are lost. You've been cheated (mistreated.)_  
_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._  
_Hold on a little bit longer._  
_Trust me, you'll see._  
_You'll be so much stronger._

_You'll be so much stronger._

**You'll get more of the other characters in the next chapter. It'll most likely be longer, too!**

**Let me know if there are any mistakes.**

** Yeah, it's boring right now, but WILL get better! I promise!**

_**If I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm gonna cry!**_

**Now... review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this came out way shorter that what I had hoped for. But, hey, I got you guys a chapter... right?**

**Anyways, I didn't get the rest of the family in here yet but maybe in the next chapter.**

**I just HAD to add a little brotherly moment at the end. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

The rain was coming from the sky like it would never end. The sky was a dull grey with a dark blue tint. Dark clouds were scattered about in many different places.

Dustin stared out of his window. His vision slightly blurry from hot tears that filled into them.

He thought of what had happened earlier that day. He got so futrated at his mom for what she did.

FLASHBACK

_Sophia and her mother, Brittany, had just gotten back from shopping. They were looking through all of the clothes they bought, in the living room, and holding it up so everyone could see. The boys couldn't have cared less but acted to be interested._

_''This shirt is my absolute favorite!'' Sophia blurted out. She reached into the shopping bad and pulled out a sparkling pink hat and put it on her head. She had a smile that said ''Look at me! Am I adorable or what?''_

_Dustin frownded to himself but smiled on the outside so he wouldn't look rude._

_''Oh, Dustin, sweety.'' Brittany said. All eyes turned toward Brittany and then toward Dustin._

_''Yeah Mom?'' he relpied._

_''I was walking through one of the stores in the mall,'' Brittany began, ''and I saw this adorable top and I couldn't resist buying it for you.'' Brittany pulled out a hot pink, strapless shirt and held it up._

_''Is it not just the prettiest shirt you've ever seen?'' Brittany cooed._

_Dustin's face went a deep red. Brandan and Aaron snickered to themselves and Sophia looked at the shirt amazed. Alvin looked at Brittany with a face of suprise._

_''I-I... b-but...'' Dustin began. Hot tears filled his eyes._

_''I thought that this shirt would look so good on you!'' Brittany, not noticing the discomfort in the room, continued on._

_Dustin murmered under his breath. ''I am not wearing that.''_

_''Excuse me?'' Brittany overheard. Alvin looked at his wife. ''Brittany it's-''_

_''I'm not wearing that!'' Dustin raised his voice. Aaron and Brandan glanced at each other worriedly._

_''I bought this for you so you WILL wear it!'' Brittany's voice increased with every word._

_Dustin clenched his fist next to his sides. ''No! I won't!''_

_''Well... why not?'' Brittany spat at him._

_Dustin stood from his sea on the couch. His eyes dead-locked on his mother's. ''I am not a girl!'' he screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Dustin ran out of the house as fast as he could._

END OF FLASHBACK

Dustin layed his head back onto his pillow. He brought his arm over his face and cried.

A soft knock was heard on his door.

''Go away.'' he replied.

''No way, Man.'' he heard his eldest brother's voice.

''Aaron, leave!'' Dustin muffled from under his arm.

The door creaked open to reveal his eldest and youngest brother staring at his with sorrowfull eyes.

''Are you okay, Dustin?'' Brandan asked. His voice was so soft and his eyes were so comforting that Dustin smiled.

''Ye-ah.'' Dustin's voice cracked.

Aaron and Brandan strolled over to their middle brother and sat on either side of him. Aaron on the left and Brandan on the right.

They both put one arm over Dustin's shoulders and leaned against him. Dustin lied his head on Aaron's head and weeped.

''It'll be okay bro.'' Brandan soothed.

''Yeah, I mean, you've got us!'' Aaron tried. Dustin laughed a short laugh but continued to cry.

That night was a pitifull night. All three brothers layed on the single bed and never moved from their spot. Clashes of thunder and bolts of lighting filled the sky and made the boys wonder if their life would ever get easlier.

Their mom and dad were famous rockstars. All four kids were working on their rise to fame as well. The only problem was that being trans-gender wasn't an easy secret to keep. They moved schools often because Dustin's secret kept getting out somehow. They never stayed in one house for long and they always moved but usually stayed somewhere close to California.

Dustin closed his eyes and silently prayed that it would all get better. Maybe, instead of hoping, he could made things better. But does he really need to change himself to make everyone else happy? Can he not be himself and everyone be happy for him?

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Please be nice. If there are any mistakes, let me know please.**

**And, PLEASE, let there be more reviews! Come on people! My story isn't _that _bad... is it?**

**5 reviews and I'll update faster.**

**Oh, by the way, will you at least review and tell me what you _don't_ like? Just be nice about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was finally able to write up this chapter. I hope you like it! **  
**Here it is!**

Chapter 3

''Boys, wake up. It's time for school.'' Alvin nudged each of his sons shoulders.

Brandan was the first to get up. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and hopped off. He slowly, but somehow steadily, made his way over to the bathroom sink and began to wash his face.

Dustin followed Brandan's lead and went to the bathroom sink to wash his face.

Aaron, unsuprisingly, just lied in bed without moving.

''Aaron, get up. You need to get ready for school.'' Alvin nudged again.

Aaron responded with a ''Five more minutes, Dad!'' and covered his face with his pillow then grunted.

'Oh boy!' Alvin thought.

''Fine, but your about to miss out on Brittany's special chocolate chip pancakes!'' Alvin hoped that this would work. Within the blink of an eye, Aaron shot to his dresser, got out his clothes, pushed his brothers out of the bathroom and began to change.

''He sure loves his pancakes, huh Dad?'' Brandan frowned.

Alvin chuckled. ''Just get dressed for school.'' Then he walked down and into the kitchen.

All three boys eventually finished changing and came down in the kitchen.

''Good morning, boys!'' Brittany cheered.

All four kids found a seat at the dining room table. Sophia was already eating but instead of pancakes, she had a granola bar saying ''I have to be careful on what I eat. I don't want to gain too much weight for cheer leading.''

''Yeah, we certainly don't want that to happen.'' Dustin mumbled under his breath. Alvin, having caught Dustin's remark, gave a warning glare that meant ''Shut up and eat your breakfast!''

''I hope you guys are in a extra chocolate chip pancake mood!'' she cheered again but this time she wasn't making much sense.

Dustin looked at his father with a confused expression. Alvin replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Brittany sat a plate full of pancakes in front of the kids and they began to eat. A few minutes later, they heard a horn blow from outside. It obviously came from the school bus.

''Bye Mom! Bye Dad!'' the kids chorused and ran to the door.

They each picked up a backpack in their signature color and ran out the door.

They each climbed into the bus and found a seat. It didn't take long before they were soon at their school. A sign right above the school in big, bold letters read F.E.S. which was short for Fountain Elementary School. This school was different from most. All grades were in the same building instead of elementary, middle, and high school being at different ones.

They all rushed to the front door and walked in. The hall was crowded with talkative teens and kids.

Sophia rushed off to a group of girls. To Dustin, they looked snobby. To Sophia, they were perfectly fine.

Aaron ran over to a bunch of jocks that were tossing a football. He wanted to join the game.

Brandan, however, walked over to some other kids that were hudled together. They seemed to be having a discushin over cooking because Dustin kept hearing food repeated over and over from that section of the hall.

Dustin, unlike the others, just simply walked to his locker, which was next to a shy-looking boys. He was odd from the rest of the kids. The boy was kind of short. He had an shoulder-length hair style, it was a deep black with blond highlights. His eyes were a milky brown and he wore a goofy smile that made you laugh.

''Hey, Dustin!'' the boy greeted.

He and Dustin did a handshake and ended it with a ''Bam!'' and laughed at their stupidness.

''So, Kevin, how you been?'' Dustin asked trying to make a conversation.

Kevin showed a toothy grin and laughed. ''Yeah, like we both really care about that!''

Dustin opened his locker and got out his books. Kevin leaned against his locker and looked around.

''Hey, are you not gonna get your books?'' Dustin asked.

Kevin glanced over to him. ''Why? I'm not gonna use them anyways.'' he shrugged.

A loud bell rang throughout the school signaling for the students to get to class. Most scattered about to their classes but a few still lingered. Dustin saw a couple of senior n=boys sneak out the door and out of the school. He laughed inwardly.

''Well, see you later.'' Dustin ran past Kevin and on to his class. He made it just in time to History class before the teacher began.

''I am so glad the day is over!'' Aaron half yelled. Brandan laughed at his older brother while Dustin looked over to a tall blond boy.

His hand automatically reached up to brush back his hair. After realising what he was doing, he brought his hand back down and shoved it in his hoodie pocket. Yet, he remained to stare.

The tall blond looked over at Dustin for a split second. He gave Dustin a wierd look and turned to get on his bus.

'Man, what was I doing?' he shouted at himself. Dustin turned and ran up in the bus and found a seat.

His friend Kevin came and sat down next to him. ''Dude, what was that about?'' he asked.

''What was what about?'' Dustin asked back pretending not to know.

Kevin tilted his head. ''Come on, man, I'm not that dumb!'' he half shouted / whispered. ''You know... what was that about?'' he asked again.

''N-Nothing. Just forget about it!'' Dustin snapped and huffed back in his seat.

''Whatever.'' Kevin gave up.

Finally, the bus stopped and let Dustin, Aaron, Brandan, and Sophia off.

Sophia ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. She whipped out her cell-phone and began texting as fast as she could. Aaron ran to his room and turned on the television to a sports channel. Brandan went down in the den and started reading up on a book about cooking.

Dustin just froze at the door.

''Dustin, I need to talk to you.'' Brittany said. Dustin hadn't noticed her standing in the living room watching him.

''Oh, uh, yeah, sure.''

He followed his mom andto the living room and sat down on a couch oposite to her. Alvin was nowhere to be found.

Brittany stayed silent as if to be in a deef thought. She made eye contact with he son and began to speak.

''Dustin, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday.'' Dustin nodded but remained quiet and still.

''I know that you being trans-gender is hard... but I know exactly what will make it so much easier.'' Brittany said.

Dustin knew what was coming next. ''Mom, I don't want to be a girl.'' he looked away to the floor.

Brittay's face startd to turn a soft pink meaning she was getting angry. ''Why not?'' she tried to stay calm.

''I just don't. I don't want to be a girl. I want to be a boy! I don't even care if I was born in a girl's body!'' he raised his voice to almost a yell.

''Autumn, don't you use that tone of voice with me!'' she warned and stood up from her seat. Dustin did the same.

''I'm not Autumn! My name is Dustin!'' he yelled. Brittany was now furious.

Alvin came down te stairs after hearing all of the commotion. ''Hey, what's-'' he began but suddenly stopped.

Dustin and Brittany were now standing within arms length of each other and were both steamingly mad. ''Guys, calm down.'' Alvin tried.

''Dammit, Autumn! You were born a girl so you should dress like one!'' she swore at her son.

''I don't care!'' he screamed. His eyes began to tear up. ''Why can't you just accept me for me?'' he asked softly and fell back on the couch and sobbed.

Brittany's expression softened. ''Autumn, I-'' she stepped close to him.

''Stop calling me that!'' he yelled. ''My name is Dustin!''

He stood from the couch and ran up to his room. He slammed his door hard leaving a mad but upset Brittany and a suprised Alvin in the living room.

**Well, do you...  
L****ike it, love it, hate it, any suggestions? Honest but nice!  
Any mistakes?**

**Please review! I need to know what you think. I hope I cleared up the confussion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had a few ideas given to me. Winddragon 979 gave me the idea of the jocks finding out Dustin's secret and making his dress like a girl for the day. Winddragon 979 said it a little differently but basically gave me that idea. I don't remember any more but if I forgot, let me know.**

**Now, here it is!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

Dustin lied on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. His muffled cries still audible.

He heard a knock at his door. ''Go away!'' he screamed into his pillow.

The door opened slowly. Alvin stood in the doorway.

''Dustin?'' he seemed concerned.

''Ugh!'' he growled. ''Go away!''

Alvin, ignoring his sons comment, shut the door and walked over to the edge of Dustin's bed.

Hearing his sons cries, he sat on the edge and rubbed Dustin's back. ''Shhh. Dustin, it's okay.'' Alvin was always very good at calming people but this week it never worked well.

Dustin turned over on his back and stared up at his dad. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. ''D-Dad?'' he sniffled.

''Yeah?'' Alvin replied. He now began to ruffle his Dustin's hair. He twirled it between his fingers in small circles.

''D-Does-'' Dustin stopped. He held his hands on his stomach. ''Does Mom love me?'' he asked.

''W-What?'' Alvin stammered. He knew Brittany loved Dustin. Why would he ask something like that?

''Why can't she just accept me for a boy?'' he asked.

Alvin stopped twirling Dustin's hair and put his hands at his sides. ''Well, Dustin, Dustin she does love you. She just... can't accept the fact that-'' Alvin locked eyes with Dustin. ''her beautiful daughter would rather dress as a boy.''

Dustin blushed faintly. ''D-Dad!'' he growled with amusement and anger. The girl side liked to be called beautiful while the boy side thought that it was humiliating.

Alvin chuckled. ''Sorry.'' he apologized. ''Would you at least think it through? You being trans-gender is hard for her. Your mother loves you but she wants you as a girl not a boy.'' he sighed.

Alvin glanced over to the window. The sky was growing dark.

''You need to go to bed, kid.'' he laughed. ''I'll see you in the morning, alright?'' Dustin nodded.

Alvin pulled the blanket up to Dustin's chin and tucked in the sides. Dustin jerked and laughed. He always hated that but it seemed to lighten the mood this time.

''I-I love you Dad.'' Dustin whispered embarrassed.

''I love you too, Dustin.'' Alvin kissed Dustin's forehead and got off of the bed. He walked to the door and reached for the knob but stopped.

''Goodnight Dustin.'' he said then continued on his way. He reached over and switched off the lights then shut the door on his way out.

Dustin smiled to himself and snuggled under his blanket that covered his small frame. He yawned and fell into an... awkward dream.

DUSTIN'S DREAM

_He was standing in the bathroom in front of his mirror. Instead of his own reflection, it reflected the girl version of himself. Autumn._

_''What's wrong with you!'' Autumn yelled from the mirror._

_''W-What d-do you-'' he stuttered. What was she talking about?_

_''You know very well what I mean!'' she yelled. Dustin was surprised no one was coming up to see what was going on. ''Why did you just abandon me?'' she yelled again._

_Dustin's face went from confusion to anger. ''Ugh! I hate you! That's why!'' he yelled at Autumn. He eyed her. She looked down at her feet sadly._

_''W-Why do you hate me?'' she asked and looked up. Their eyes locked together. ''What did I do wrong?''_

_''You... you... I-'' he couldn't answer._

_''I don't want to be a girl, okay!'' he threw his hands into the air then crossed them over his chest._

_''What about the blond boy? Oh, what's his name? Jackson, I think.'' she snapped her fingers and smiled. ''He's pretty cute if you ask me.'' she said in a sing-song voice._

_Dustin blushed. ''I think your falling for him, Dustin.'' she said again._

_He blushed deeper. ''That's just gross! I'm a guy for crying out loud!'' he exclaimed._

_''No!'' she snapped. ''Your a girl.'' she calmed down. ''Your me.''_

END OF DUSTIN'S DREAM

Dustin woke startled. His eyes wide and he was soaked with sweat.

''That... was the wierdest dream I've ever had!'' he whispered to himself. He sat up in his bed and looked at his clock. It read 6:27. _'Well, I might as well go on and get ready for school.'_ he thought. He had to get up in about half an hour anyways.

He threw the covers off his bed and stumbled into his bathroom. His vision was blurry from his sleep.

He rubbed his eyes with one hand and turned on the sink faucet with the other. He wet his hands then wet his face. The water was cold and caused him to shiver slightly from the sudden temperature on his skin.

He quickly got his clothes and changed then stood in front of his mirror.

His stared at his refection. He wasn't sure how long he stood there but apperently for a while.

He heard his bedroom door open and a pair of feet walk in. It got quiet then the feet came to his bathroom door.

''Dustin?'' It was Alvin. ''Uh, are you... descent?'' he asked.

Dustin's face went a deep red. ''Dad!'' he hissed.

''What? I'm just asking.'' he defended himself. ''Can I come in?'' he asked.

''Sure.'' Dustin responded. He was dressed in a dark purple shirt and blue jean pants.

Alvin walked in and stood behind Dustin. He put his hands on Dustin's shoulders and stared in the mirror at Dustin's eyes. Dustin stared back.

Alvin sighed and tilted his head. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it back. Alvin sighed again and removed his hands from Dustin's shoulders. ''Breakfast is ready.'' Alvin walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Dustin remained still thinking over what his dad could have meant to say. He hadn't a clue. His forehead wrinkled in confusion.

Dustin turned and walked down to the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting at the table already eating. His plate was made and sat on the table. A seat saved for him already.

''Good morning, Dustin.'' Brittany said somewhat rudely. Alvin glared at her. Dustin just simple pretended not to hear.

He sat down and began eating his breakfast. Eggs and toast. Not his favorite but he wasn't going to complain.

A few minutes later the school bus arrived. The four kids ran outside and onto the bus. All desperate to find a good seat before more kids got on.

Dustin sat down next to Kevin. ''Morning.'' Kevin said groggily. Dustin laughed at his friend. Kevin thumped his head against the bus window as it took off to its next stop.

Kevin moaned loudly. People started looking over at him and laughing. ''Dude, knock it off. People are watching.'' Dustin nudged his friend and chuckled.

The laughter died down and people finally went back to their own business.

The bus pulled in front of the school and let the kids off.

Dustin looked up at the building. For some strange reason, he felt like it was going to be a rough day.

Dustin ran off the bus and into his room. _'Why do people have to be so mean?'_ he asked himself. _'If I don't do what they want they'll beat me up! If I do, I'm going to get called names and... oh, what does it matter? I'm going to be called names anyways!'_

He slammed his back into the wall and slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and burried his face into his knees.

''Dustin, are you okay?'' he heard Aaron ask.

''Leave me alone!'' he shouted.

''But-''

''I said leave me alone!'' he shouted again.

Aaron gave up and walked away.

Dustin pulled out his cell-phone and dialed Kevin's number.

''Hello?'' Kevin asked.

''Hey, Kevin, I...'' Dustin stopped.

''You what?'' Kevin asked. Curiosity filled his voice.

''I have something to tell you.'' Dustin said softly and slowly into the reciever.

''What is it!'' Kevin's voice filled with exitement and curiosity.

''I-I... I'm a girl.''

NEXT DAY

Dustin just finished dressing himself and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Light purple tank top with a blue jean jacket, a pair of deep purple pants and white sneakers. He pinned a side of his hair back with a clip. Instead of seeing a boy. He now saw a girl. He saw Autumn.

Dustin slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone had a seat at the table, as always. Brittany turned and sat Dustin's plate on the table. She looked up, and to her surprise, she now saw her daughter Autumn.

''Dustin? What are you-'' she began.

''Not Dustin. Autumn.'' Autumn pointed at her chest with her thumb.

''Oh, well then, Autumn,'' Brittany grinned showing off her pearly white teeth, ''breakfast is ready.''

Autumn ate her food carefully. Just like Sophia, being careful not to get any on her clothes. Very unlike her brothers who couldn't care less.

The bus pulled up and they all got on. Dustin walked slowly next to Kevin and sat down. People kept glancing back at her.

''H-Hey.'' she said shyly. She wasn't sure of how Kevin would react. He was very unpredictable.

''Hey!'' he cheered to her and smiled.

Autumn frowned. ''Why aren't you mad at me?''

''Why would I be mad?'' he asked.

''I never told you that I was a girl until last night.'' Autumn responded looking down at her knees.

''Well, boy or girl, your my best friend. But what's with the sudden change in clothes?'' Autumn's eyes teared up but she blinked them back.

''You know those two jocks that hang around close to our lockers?'' she asked.

''Yeah. Why?''

Autumn sighed. ''They found out my secret.'' she whispered.

''Oh no.'' he breathed.

''Yeah. They said that if I didn't come to school dressed as a girl, they would beat me up. If I did, they wouldn't tell y secret.'' she whispered.

The bus pulled up to the school and kids crowded off.

''Hey, if you need me-'' Kevin began as they started toward the school building.

''I know. I know. You'll be there for me.'' she looked up and tried to smile at him. ''Thanks.''

_'This is going to be a really bad day.'_ she thought and opened the door to the school.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know in reviews of course!**

**I will admit that it wasn't the best but... it wasn't bad.**

**Honest but nice, please.**

**Any mistakes? Hope not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I didn't want to leave you guys with just the Authors Note. After typing, erasing, then typing again, I managed to write up this.**

**Sorry if its bad.**

**Still hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5

Autumn sighed to herself as she opened her locker to get her books. Thankfully, no one has even noticed her yet.

''I wish this day would hurry.'' she mummbled.

Autumn grabbed her Math book from her locker and a white folder. She shut her locker door but, instead of going to class, she hugged her book and folder to her chest and remained to face her locker. _'Stupid jocks!'_ she cursed in her mind. _'Why do they have to be so cruel?'_

FLASHBACK

_''Dude, there's no way you can fit fifty grapes in your mouth!'' Dustin laughed and shook his head._

_He went to his locker and leaned against it. Kevin, of course, was trying his best to convince Dustin otherwise._

_''Yes I can!'' Kevin tried. He let out an frustrated sigh and setback his shoulders._

_''No, you can't.'' Dustin pushed himself off of his locker to get his books. He turned and opened the locker door._

_Dustin got out his History book and folder. He shut his locker door and faced his frustrated friend. ''I'll prove it to you!'' Kevin reached into his back-pack and pulled out a bag of purple grapes._

_Dustin snickered when he saw the bag. ''You brought grapes?'' he grinned._

_''Yes.'' Kevin opened the bag. ''Yes, I did.'' he pulled out three graped and started to shove them in his mouth._

_''Wait.'' Dustin laughed. ''Can't you show me after school?'' Dustin asked._

_Kevin siged. ''Okay. Fine. After school, on the bus.'' Kevin pointed out and shoved the bag of unclosed grapes into his back-pack._

_Dustin laughed at his friends careless mistake._

_''Hey, Seville!'' he heard a voice yell from down the hall._

_Dustin turned to the sudden voice and saw two jocks walking toward him. Well, not exactly walking. More like jogging._

_''Well, see you later.'' Kevin waved and left Dustin standing alone._

_''Yeah?'' he questioned to the tallest one named Dean._

_Dean was muscular. Most girls swooned to him. He had pitch black hair and purple-like eyes._

_''We know what your hiding.'' the other boy half whispered. His name was Logan._

_Logan wasn't as muscular as Dean was. Only off by a little. He had orange-like hair and deep green eyes._

_''What are you talking about?'' Dustin asked confused._

_Dean chuckled. ''We know your secret... Autumn.''_

_Dustin's face went pale. ''I don't-'' Logan cut him off._

_''Listen, we know that your a girl!'' he poked Dustin in the shoulder with his finger._

_Dustin grew frustrated. ''I'm not-''_

_''We want you to dress like a girl tomorrow. If you do, yout little secret stays between us. If you don't, by the end of the day-'' Dean cut Logan short and finished the sentence._

_''Everyone in the school will know. I'll announce it over the intercom.'' Dean smirked and crossed his arms over his chest._

_Dustin wanted to cry. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until he couldn't cry any longer._

_''Fine.'' he snapped. ''Just tell me one thing.''_

_''What!'' Dean snapped back._

_Dustin shifted on his feet. ''How did you find out?'' The only people who knew was his family._

_Dean and Logan laughed and started to slowly back away. ''Lets just say, you brother, Aaron, isn't very good at keeping secrets.''_

END OF FLASHBACK

Her eyes began to water.

_'How could they do something like that?' _she asked herself. _'How could Aaron let my secret out? Why would he!'_

Many thoughts raced through her mind.

She opened her locker again and threw her books back into them. She slammed the locker door and took off toward the school exit.

She pushed passed all of the kids in her way and went outside. Autumn knew her way around the school just fine.

She ran toward the football field and went to a seat on the bleachers. No one hardly ever comes over there unless there's a game or for gym class.

She pulled the hair clip out of her hair and pushed up her jacket sleeve. Autumn pulled out a lighter and held the flame under the clip until it looked hot.

She pushed the clip against her arm and winced in pain. Tears slid down her face as she repeated this act again.

''Stupid Dean. Stupid Logan. Ugh! Stupid Aaron. Stupid me!'' she cried as immense pain went through her arm.

''Why did I have to be this way?'' she sobbed.

Autumn put down the clip and reached into her pocket again. She pulled out a small switch-blade knife.

She opened the knife and pressed the blade against her arm. She dragged it slowly across her flesh. She smiled through the tears almost enjoying the pain as she watched the blade.

''Dustin?'' she heard Kevin's voice. Startled, Autumn looked up toward the sudden sound.

''What are you-'' Kevin stopped when he saw the blade. ''Hey, put that thing down.'' Kevin eyed her worried.

''Why should I?'' she stood from her seat and jumped down from the bleachers. Knife still in her hand.

''Dustin, please put the knife down.'' Kevin backed away. His eyes were fixed on the bloody knife.

Autumn held out her arm and put the blade to it. ''What's the use in living if I'm not wanted?'' she pulled the blade once more across her skin. Her knees got shaky... then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit it. This was probably the worst chapter yet. **

**But I DID give you a flashback on how the jocks found out Dustin's secret! Thats gotta count for something... right?**

**Well, tell me what you think. Good or bad. Just please be nice about it.**

**~Monica~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Black. Everything was black. Her eyelids felt heavy.

What was that? There were noises surrounding her. Voices? Maybe. They were hard to make out.

The blackness transformed into her school hall. She could see a girl standing in front of two teens. Boys. But who were they?

She could here them talking. The black-haired one laughed and pushed the girl in the shoulder causing her to stumble backwards. Th red-head laughed along.

The girl wore a hurt look. She pushed the more muscular boy roughly in the chest making him trip back. He glared at the girl and shoved her shoulders. She fell to the ground.

Everything came more clear. She could finally understand them.

The girl was her. Autumn. The boys were Dean and Logan. She was seeing what had happened at school.

She stood back up to her feet trying not to cry. She hurt immensely from the fall.

''Attention!'' Logan cupped his hands to the sides of his mouth to make his voice louder. ''Attention everyone!''

People turned to stare at the yelling boy. Teachers.. students.. everyone.

''My best buddy, Dean, has something to say.'' his voice calmed. His green eyes shone with amusement.

Dean smirked. ''This girl, Autumn, has a secret!'' he crossed his arms and glanced back to Autumn. She shook her head and whispered, ''Please. Don't.''

He didn't care.

''Autumn is Dustin! Dustin Seville! And she,'' he pointed to her with finger and laughed, ''is trans-gender!''

Logan stepped forward. ''Yeah, and he,'' Logan looked around at the crowd that was now forming, ''is in love with Jackson! Jackson Hill.''

Jackson stepped forward in the crowd. His eyes full of amusement. ''Your in love with me?'' he chuckled.

''N-No.. I-I.. y-you..'' she trailed off.

Autumn shook her head and ran out the school door... crying.

The scenery went back to its original color. Back.

More voices. They sounded familiar... and close.

''Is she going to be alright, Doctor?'' she heard a female ask. It was Brittany.

''She should be okay now.'' the doctor replied. It was a boy. ''She lost a little too much blood, but she should be home in no time as soon as she wakes up.'' Autumn heard the scribbling of a pen on a piece of paper.

''Do you know when she'll wake up? How much longer it will be?'' another male voice. Alvin's.

The doctor sighed. ''Shouldn't be very long.'' Footsteps could be heard as he left the room.

Autumn wished she knew more of what was going on. She couldn't see, but she could hear. Could she feel?

Added weight was put to the bed as Brittany sat on the edge. She felt Brittany grab her hand. Yes, she could feel.

''Sweety, she's going to be fine.'' she heard Alvin sooth. Brittany looked up at him. ''I-''

The scene was no longer black. It was going to a white color.

Autumn moaned. Her wrists hurt.

A fuzzy pink was in front of her. Brittany. In the corner of her eye, she saw a glimpse of red coming toward her. Alvin.

''Hun, I think she's waking up!'' Brittany squealed.

He vision came more clear and she could see. She turned her head to the left and saw her mom and dad standing beside her.

''Hey kiddo.'' Alvin pushed a strand of short hair behind her right ear.

Autumn grinned. ''H-Hey.'' she managed.

She saw Brittany's eyes gleam with happiness. ''Oh, Autumn.'' she sighed. ''I'm so glad your okay!'' Brittany squeazed Autumn's hand.

Autumn chuckled lightly as Brittany left the room. Brittany called over her shoulder, ''I've got to go call the others and tell them the news!''

Alvin took Brittany's place and grabbed Autumn's hand. The doctor came back in the room with a needle full of some medicine.

''Good, your awake.'' he smiled. He wasn't a tall man but he wasn't very short either. He had blond hair and hazel eyes.

Autumn replied with a shine of her white teeth.

He injected the needle into her I.V. tube, which she hadn't noticed until now.

''You need your sleep.'' was all he said and left the room.

Alvin held her hand tighter and said, ''Sweet dreams, Autumn.''

* * *

**There you go! Sorry.. it's not the best but... review! **

**I'm getting in a somewhat better mood now so I managed to type this.**

**By the way, check out my original story here on FF. It's called Never Forgotten. Read and review it please.**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, it didn't turn out as long as I wanted it.. but I got more family in it!**

**Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Wyatt, and Emily!**

* * *

Chapter 7

''You have some visitors, Ms. Seville.'' the doctor replied. Autumn never noticed until now that his name-tag read ''Dr. Jones''.

Autumn smiled. ''Send them in, Doctor.'' Dr. Jones nodded and motioned with one hand for the people to come in.

Autumn grinned as she noticed who they were. Her aunts, uncles, and cousins. Following them were Brittany, Alvin, and her siblings.

All of the children ran to her and all but one yelled in chorus, ''Autumn!'' They crowded around her bed and began to talk all at once.

''You missed out on a lot while you were here.'' Wyatt said. He was the only child, yet adopted, of Jeanette and Simon. He had red / orange hair and brown eyes. He had on a brown tee with white stripes and jeans.

''You should have heard Brittany on the phone. She was so excited!'' Brandan beamed.

''Um.. I have a question.'' one voice said. It belonged to the youngest of all the kids. Emily. She was the only child of Theodore and Eleanor. She had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a light green skirt and pink tee followed by normal tennis-shoes.

Autumn nodded. ''Well, what is it?'' The room grew quiet waiting for Emily to speak.

Her forehead wrinkled. ''Why did they call you Autumn?'' So young, yet so curious. ''I thought you were Dustin?''

Autumn looked over at Aaron. She now remembered the past event. The jocks telling her secret. She fumed with anger.

''You!'' she glared at Aaron. ''You told them!'' she all but yelled.

Aaron raised his hands in defense. ''I-I..'' he was at loss of words.

Her eyes filled with tears. ''Why?'' she cried. ''Why did you tell them?''

Alvin stepped forward to the end of the bed. ''Now, Autumn, now isn't the time for this.''

She ignored her father and continued. ''You weren't supposed to tell that to anyone.'' she choked.

Jeanette motioned for the kids to step outside. Even Aaron. Theodore, Eleanor, Simon, and Jeanette took the children to the cafeteria to try to keep their mind away from what just happened.

Autumn lied on her back and stared upward and rested her hands on her stomach.

Alvin sat on one side of the bed and Brittany on the other. ''Kiddo,'' Alvin caressed her hand with his, ''it'll be okay. I'm sure he didn't mean to.''

Autumn shook her head. ''No.'' she whispered. ''He meant to. Th-They told me-''

''Don't listen to what they told you.'' Brittany interrupted.

Alvin stopped caressing her hand and went to playing with strands of her short hair. Brittany held her other hand between both of her own.

''Do you think that you need to move schools?'' the question caught her off guard.

Move to another school? She never thought of it. ''Can I just stay and see how it goes?'' she thought of Kevin. ''I don't want to leave Kevin.'' Autumn blushed.

Alvin chuckled. ''Fine. But if anything happens,'' he warned, ''you better tell me and I'll take care of it personally.'' This made Autumn and Brittany laugh.

Autumn sniffled then laughed. ''Deal.''

***0**0**0***

Autumn laughed as Alvin carried her bridal-style into the house.

''Daddy, put me down!'' she squealed and kicked her legs.

Alvin smirked. ''Fine.'' He let her go and she plopped down on the couch.

She yelped at the sudden impact. ''Hey!''

Alvin laughed again. ''You told me to.''

Autumn positioned herself more comfortably as Alvin sat down next to her. Brittany came in the door and sat on her other side.

''Um, Autumn, me and your dad had a talk the other night.'' Brittany began.

Autumn tilted her head slightly. ''Yeah. And?''

Brittany looked Autumn in the eye. ''I'm sorry.''

Brittany? Sorry? Autumn came confused. ''For what?'' she asked.

''For treating you the way I did. I'm sorry for that.'' Brittany somewhat managed a small smile. ''Autumn, if you'd rather be Dustin... then go for it. I'm just going to have to accept that my beautiful daughter would rather be a boy.'' Now Alvin smiled.

Tears of joy came to Autumn's eyes. ''I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that.'' Autumn wrapped her arms tightly around Brittany's waist as Brittany returned the hug around Autumn's shoulders.

Alvin smiled. He wrapped his arms around them both and murmured, ''Now that's what I've been waiting for.''

* * *

**I gotta BIG surprise coming up in a few chapters! **

**Again. Sorry for the shortness... next one, FOR SURE, will be longer. I've already got it planned out and I'me working on it now. I didn't want them to be together because it seemed to be better off seperated like this... AND I want to make you guys wait a little. Lol. Sorry.**

**Next chapter coming this weekend!**

**Now Review!**

**ALSO, please check out my origianl story Never Forgotten. I'm not gonna update it until people review it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I'm sorry this is short. I'm having some MAJOR drama at home and I can't think right! Although, it didn't turn out half bad. I'd give it a... solid 8.**

**Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Dustin lie on his back on his bed. He drummed his fingers on his stomach.

The door creaked open slowly.

A voice came from the doorway. ''Autumn?'' It belonged to Aaron.

He ignored him. _'That's not my name.'_

''Uh... Dustin?'' Aaron stepped in and shut the door. _'Much better.'_

Dustin sat up on his bed and leaned against the headboard. ''Yes?'' They made eye contact. Dustin's blue orbs staring into Aaron's darker blue ones.

''I.. I wanted to...'' Aaron stopped. He looked down ashamed.

Dustin knew what he wanted to say. But he wanted to hear him say it. ''You wanted to what?''

Aaron drew in a deep breath then let it out slowly. Dustin frowned. ''I don't have all day!'' he snapped.

Aaron was taken back at Dustin's words but ignored them. ''I want to apologize.''

Dustin motioned for Aaron to come sit on her bed. He did and sat on the edge.

Dustin stared at his lap with tear filled eyes. ''Why did you tell them?'' he voice cracked.

''We were playing truth or dare and I chose truth.'' His own eyes began to water. ''The were joking and asked if you were a girl...'' he trailed off.

Dustin sobbed. Aaron moved closer to his brother and pulled him close. ''I'm sorry.''

Dustin pushed him away and glared. ''Why didn't you lie about it?'' she yelled. ''I mean, you lie all the time!'' Dustin crawled off the bed and stood with his hands on his hips.

Aaron did the same. ''Well... I-I...'' he grew angry. ''I don't know! I just did!''

Dustin wiped away his tears as the door flew open and Alvin stepped in. ''What's going on in here?'' his voice was calm but his eyes were filled with a strange anger.

He saw Dustin's puffy, red eyes and ran over to him. Alvin grabbed Dustin by the shoulders and asked, ''Are you okay? What happened?''

''N-Nothing.'' he stuttered.

Alvin let go of Dustin and turned to Aaron. ''Aaron, what happened?''

Aaron crossed his arms. ''I came to apologize.'' he huffed.

Alvin looked puzzled. ''Then, Dustin, why are you crying?''

''I-I.. j-just...'' she galred at Aaron and ran out of the room and down to the den. She stumbled off the bottom step, but managed not to fall. A sharp pain went through her left ankle and she limped to the couch.

''Oww.'' she whispered and sat down. She brought her left foot up to her right knee and rested it there. She held her foot with her hands.

''Dustin!'' he heard Alvin yell from up the stairs.

Alvin and Brittany sped down the stairs and ran to Dustin holding his ankle.

''Hey, are you alright?'' Brittany asked and sat on his left while Alvin sat on the right.

She sniffled. ''I'm fine.'' Alvin smiled.

''We know you better than that.'' he said. ''What happened?'' Alvin wrapped his arm around Dustin and pulled him to his chest.

Brittany moved Dustin's hand away from his foot. Dustin turned so he was facing Brittany and leaning against Alvin on the couch. Brittany reached beside the couch and got out a First-Aid kit. She pulled out some gauze and began to wrap it around Dustin's foot.

''Better?'' she asked and smiled.

Dustin grinned and laughed. ''Yeah.''

''Dustin, I understand that your angry at Aaron for what he did.'' Alvin sighed.

Brittany cut in. ''You need to forgive him. He really is sorry.'' Brittany finallt had Dustin's foot bandaged.

Dustin looked down. ''I know.''

The doorbell rang from upstairs. ''How about we continue this later?'' Alvin asked and gave a toothy smile. ''We have guests.''

* * *

''Aaron!'' Sophia screamed from the kitchen.

''Reach for it!'' He chuckled.

''Give it back! it's mine!''

Alvin sighed and huffed back on the couch.

Alvin and Brittany sat on the love-seat. Dave sat in the recliner. Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleonor on the three-seat couch and Simon sitting next to Jeanette on the side.

''Remind you of anyone?'' Dave asked to no one in particular.

Everyone laughed. ''Okay, Okay. I get it, Dave.'' Alvin's laugh calmes. ''Now I know how you felt whae I was a kid.''

Dave took a sip of his coffee. ''Oh, you weren't that bad.'' Dave laughed again. ''Then again... I could be lying.''

Everyone laughed again except for Alvin. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

A loud crash sounded from the dining room. The adults turned their attention to the noise.

''I'm okay.'' Dustin yelled. They heard Emily laugh.

Alvin stiffled a laugh and Brittany glared at him.

''Oww!'' Wyatt's voice came from upstairs.

''Give it back!'' That was Brandan.

''No way! I had it first!''

''Did not!''

''Did so!''

''Did not!

The two fighting voices ciesed. The adults stared at the staircase.

A loud _'thud'_ came from the same direction.

Aaron walked slowly into the living room with his hands behind his back.

''Uh... dad? You know that vase in the hallway next to the stairs?'' He fiddled with his fingers.

Alvin's fore-head wrinkled. ''Yeah. Why?'' Dave took a drink of his coffee and smirked.

Aaron looked at the floor. ''I really hope it didn't cost much.''

Alvin's eyes filled with rage.

''Aaronnnnnnnn!''

* * *

**I've had people ask about this before... when I put ''Aaronnnnnnnn!'' it means to sound like when Dave yells at Alvin. Understand? Hope so.**

**3 reviews and I'll update faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Hey guys! I'm in a somewhat better mood and I wrote this. I'm sure you'll love it.

* * *

Chapter 9

The alarm clock sounded causing Dustin to wake from his peaceful slumber.

Sophia barged into Dustin's room and cheered, ''Rise and shine! Shine and rise! The cows need milkin' so open you eyes.''

Dustin opened one eye and hoped for his sister to leave. Nope. She stood beside his bed with her hands on her hips smiling happily at him. ''Good morning!'' she threw her arms out wide ans laughed.

Dustin couldn't help but chuckle. ''What do you want?'' his voice muffled from his pillow.

''I knew you were going to ask that.'' Sophia went to the window and opened the curtains. ''Guess what today is.''

''Monday... so?'' Dustin got off his bed and stood next to Sophia in front of the window.

Sophia laughed. ''Yeah, today is Monday.'' she looked over at him. ''But today is the beginning of Summer break!''

Summer break? Dustin had forgotten all about it. He smiled and ran down downstairs. Sophia turned to Dustin's door and yelled, ''Your welcome.''

Everyone had a seat at the dining table. Alvin and Brittany at each end, Aaron and Brandan on one side leaving two chairs for Sophia and Dustin.

''Mom!'' Dustin ran down the stairs and hopped onto one of the empty seats. ''Dad!'' He grabbed his fork and started cramming bites of pancakes in his mouth. He started talking with his mouth full and only mumbles came out.

Alvin shook his head and laughed. ''Calm down, kiddo. What's got you all hiped up?'' He took a bite of his pancake.

Dustin swallowed his mouth full of food. ''It's Summer break! What else?''

''Oh yeah.'' Alvin leaned back in his chair.

''So, what do you have planned for us?'' Dustin asked. Sophia came into the dining room and took a seat.

Alvin laughed again. ''Well...''

* * *

''Wooh-hooh!'' Aaron yelled as he put his suitcase on one of the seats on the bus. The Chipmunk bus of course.

When Aaron moved away, Brittany walked in front of them and turned around.

The kids lined up in front of Brittany. Brandan, Sophia, Dustin, and Aaron... then came Alvin.

''Okay, if we're going on this trip,'' Brittany glared at Alvin and Aaron, ''you must behave properly and use your manners in the bus.''

Aaron smirked remembering what had happened last time. _'It took half an hour for the bus to air out after I farted.'_

''No arguing, complaining, or anything of that kind.'' She looked from Brandan to Sophia.

''And no urging the kids to do anything you would have done when you were younger.'' She looked at Alvin when he and the kids laughed. They shut up immediately.

''Deal?'' Aaron started to speak but Brittany cut in. ''Alrighty then. Let's go!''

They climbed onto the bus and found a seat. Alvin and Brittany sat near the front as their driver started up the bus. His name was Rodney and he wasn't the skinniest man in the world, yet he wasn't very big either. He wore a brown shirt and blue jeans.

''Everybody ready?'' he asked.

The kids were scattered about on the bus. Aaron in a seat alone near the back on the right side. He pulled out his IPod and turned it on. Brandan sat opposite to Aaron on the left. He hat a book in his hand. Sophia sat two seat in front of Aaron and hat out what looked like her diary. Dustin sat opposite to Sophia and leaned back in his seat. His gaze locked out the window.

''Yeah!'' they cheered causing the adults to laugh.

Brittany whispered in Alvin's ear causing him to chuckle. ''This is gonna be a long trip.''

* * *

The bus pulled up to a large hotel.

''Guys, wake up.'' Alvin nudged Brittany's side. ''We're here.''

The hotel lobby was huge. Big chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the walls were painted white. The carpet was a light blue and painting hung on the walls.

''Woah!'' Sophia cooed.

''Pretty cool, huh?'' Brittany laughed at the kids reaction.

After Alvin checked them in, they went to their rooms. The kids shared a room of course while Alvin and Brittany had a room one door over.

''Let's see here... 101... 102... 103! Here it is!'' Aaron unlocked the door and walked in. The room was amazing. It was one of the pricier one's that basically looked like a house. The walls were white and the carpet was light blue, of course. There were two large beds in a bedroom when you went through one of the doors. A small kitchen- a refrigerator, counter, sink, and microwave- in one corner and a living room- couch, recliner, and Plasma-screen TV- in the other.

Sophia dove onto the couch and sighed a=once she got into a comfortable position. Brandan ran to the recliner and started making it lean back then come back up over and over. Aaron ran tot he bedroom and began jumping up and down on one of the beds. Dustin, on the other hand, remained standing.

Brittany came in. ''Guys, it's late. You need to get to bed. We can do all the fun stuff tomorrow.''

Aaron and Brandan got on one bed while Dustin and Sophia got on the other. They climbed under the blankets and Brittany cut of the light.

''Good night, kids.'' she half whispered and went to her own room shutting the kids door on the way.

* * *

**This is the end of this story... but there's a sequel! (Obviously.) I'm gonna call it _Secrets That Stay: Book 2. _**

**I know I stopped it at something like this but I couldn't resist it! ****I'll post chapter one of it next week... I PROMISE.**

**I have a BIG surprise for you guys in the next book... no, I won't say what it is. But I... WILL say that it involves two very cruel people. (Yeah, that's so hard to figure out.) It'll end up being longer than this story.**


End file.
